boundbyflamefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bound by Flame
Bound by Flame ist ein RPG das von Spiders Stuido für PC, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 und PlayStation 4 entwickelt wurde. Focus Home Interactive veröffentlichte das Game am 09.Mai 2014. Offizielle Beschreibung Bound by Flame ist ein heroisches Fantasy-Rollenspiel, das von Spiders Studio für PC, PS3, PS4 und Xbox 360 entwickelt wird. Als Spieler übernehmt ihr die Rolle eines Söldners, der von einem Flammendämon besessen ist. Im Banne des Dämonen müsst ihr euch entscheiden, ob ihr euch seine übernatürlichen Kräfte zunutze machen oder doch lieber ein Mensch bleiben wollt. Entscheidet ihr euch für Letzteres, müsst ihr eure dämonische Seite unterdrücken und Fähigkeiten entwickeln, die einem Helden alle Ehre machen. Im Angesicht unzähliger Gefahren und Feinde, die immer furchterregender und grauenhafter werden, lockt euch stets die Versuchung, ein wenig mehr dem Dämonen in euch nachzugeben, um noch stärker und mächtiger zu werden … und je größer der Einfluss des Dämonen auf eure Seele, desto offensichtlicher wird eure Verwandlung. Gameplay Bound by Flame ist ambitioniertes und komplexes RPG, das euch all das bietet, was ihr von einem heroischen Fantasy-Spiel nur erwarten könnt, vor allem aber eine so gut wie unbegrenzte Handlungsfreiheit bei euren Abenteuern. Die Entscheidungen, vor denen ihr steht, sind stets alles andere als trivial und haben eher früher als später schwerwiegende Konsequenzen dafür, wie sich die Geschichte und euer Charakter entwickeln, aber auch auf dafür, welches Ende das Spiel nehmen wird. Diese Entscheidungen hängen zuallererst von der Entwicklung eures Charakters ab. Im Verlauf der Geschichte und mit jeder erfolgreich absolvierten Quest sammelt ihr Erfahrung, mit der ihr euren Avatar verbessern und weiter entwickeln könnt. Drei Talentbäume stehen euch zur Verfügung, um zu bestimmen, wie ihr spielen und kämpfen wollt, vom schlagkräftigen Krieger mit schweren Schwertern bis hin zum lautlosen Killer, der sich auf den Umgang mit Dolchen versteht. Doch vielleicht kommt ihr ja auch in Versuchung, eure Feinde aus der Distanz mit der mächtigen Feuermagie zu vernichten, die ihr dank des Dämonen in euch einsetzen könnt. Eure Entscheidungen wirken sich auch auf die Dialoge im Spiel aus, aufgrund derer Dutzende von Charakteren entweder zu Verbündeten oder Feinden werden können. Passt also auf, dass ihr es euch nicht mit einem Charakter verscherzt, der im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels noch eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielen wird ... es sei denn, ihr habt es darauf abgesehen, es mit einem neuen Feind zu tun zu bekommen! Euer Verhalten kann sogar dazu führen, dass sich manche eurer Verbündeten gegen euch wenden. Also passt auf, mit wem ihr euch anlegt ... und was ihr sagt! Die Art und Weise, wie ihr mit dem Dämonen in euch umgeht, wirkt sich letzten Endes auch auf die Entwicklung eures Charakters und den Fortgang der Geschichte aus. Das Verhältnis zu euren Verbündeten ändert sich, je nachdem, welche Freiheiten ihr eurem Dämonen lasst und in welchem Maße ihr eure menschliche Seite hinter euch lasst. Manche eurer Gefährten können euch sogar mitten auf der Reise im Stich lassen, weil sie nicht mehr länger ertragen können, was aus euch geworden ist ... oder falls ihr ihnen einfach in den Rücken fallen solltet! Kampf In Bound by Flame sind bei den Echtzeit-Kämpfen taktische Fertigkeiten, Dynamik und die Kunst zur Inszenierung gefragt. Gefechte sind anspruchsvoll und setzen sowohl Taktik als auch Reflexe voraus. Obwohl es verlockend sein kann, sich einfach planlos in den Nahkampf zu stürzen, solltet ihr am besten eine Strategie für euren Angriff haben, damit ihr nicht von Feinden überwältigt werdet, die sich schlagartig als deutlich stärker entpuppen, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte! Zur Verfügung steht euch, je nach Spezialisierung, ein großes Repertoire an Angriffen und Bewegungen, und ihr verfügt über Fertigkeiten und Spezialkräfte, die euch dabei helfen sollten, eure Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen. Pariert ihre Schläge parieren oder weicht ihnen aus, geht zum Gegenangriff über, durchstoßt ihre Deckung, setzt sie außer Gefecht... oder versucht es auf die weniger subtile Art und fackelt sie mit den mächtigen Flammen des Dämonen in euch einfach ab! Wofür ihr euch auch entscheidet, seid auf der Hut. Eure Feinde kämpfen als Team und greifen euch bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit von hinten an. Achtet also darauf, wo ihr steht, und behaltet den Feind im Kampf stets im Blick! Immer wenn ihr eine Stufe aufsteigt, sammelt ihr Fertigkeitspunkte, die ihr nach Belieben auf die drei Talentbäume verteilen könnt. Die Talentbäume spiegeln die drei Facetten deines Charakters im Kampf wider: Martialische Techniken stehen für dein Können im Umgang mit zweihändigen Waffen, Feuermagie ermöglicht es dir, die Flammenzauber des Dämonen in dir zu verbessern und schließlich steht der Weg des Schattens für deine Fähigkeit, mit Dolchen umzugehen und mit dem Dunkel der Nachts zu verschmelzen. Setze deine Fertigkeitspunkte mit Bedacht ein, um dich zu spezialisieren, neue Kräfte in dir zu wecken oder vorhandene Fertigkeiten zu verbessern. Begleiter *Sybil (Magierin) *Edwen (Hexe) *Rhelmar (Waldläufer) *Randval (Krieger) *Mathras (Untoter) Medien Videos= |center|700px|Epic Story Trailer center|700px|First Teaser center|700px |-| Screenshots= Screen01.jpg Screen02.jpg Screen03.jpg Screen04.jpg Screen05.jpg Screen06.jpg Screen07.jpg Screen08.jpg Screen09.jpg Screen10.jpg Screen11.jpg Screen12.jpg Screen13.jpg |-| Artworks= |-| Siehe auch *Offizielle Website Kategorie:Game